my sweet queen!
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: a one-shot ilanca! it takes place on galaluna! sucky summary just read! sweet kinda bed-time-story-ish fanfic!


**:) Hihi! This is a one-shot! My first one-shot to be exact!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own sym-bionic titan (or SBT as you may hear... see me refer to it) I normally do Shugo Chara fanfic but I wanted to branch out so I did a teen titans (and this SBT fanfic) and I hope to do some ben10, generator rex, and more SBT of course.**

A little boy bruised and beaten by the other boys from the military academy he attended sneaked out. He had no idea where he was going. His boots moved silently through the shadows. If anyone saw him in his uniform they would surely carry him back to that awful place. Suddenly he came upon a beautiful garden. Realization struck him. He had wandered into the queen's garden. "Wow why is the security for a place like this not better?" He wondered aloud. He heard giggling behind him and turned round. As soon as he laid eyes on the small blonde girl he stumbled backwards. "Y-y-your the princess!" He said shocked. "Yep, would you like to play with me?" She said happily. He looked over hr again. She had beautiful blond hair that stood up the way the queens did, she also wore a long lavender gown. She made him nervous but he played with her anyways because everyone knows you down turn down an invitation to b in the presence of royalty. "Are you a soldier?" She inquired a sweet smile upon her face. He laughed a little under his breath "no I go to the military academy. I live there too... but they aren't very nice to me." The princess looked confused. "If you live at the academy where do your parents live?" He frowned. "My parents are dead." The princes felt bad for the boy but kept her composure. She reminded herself of something her grandfather told her before he died 'a princess should never cry... no matter how sad the story.' She pulled at her dress and looked at her companion. "My mom says when times get tough and you have no family left you should always remember that friends are there for you to be your family. Will you let me be your friend?" He smiled widely at her. "Sure!" He said his smile still in place. A rather large man he recognized immediately to be the king walked towards him and the princess. "Sweetheart, there you are! I have been looking all over for you! Who is your new friend?" The boy was at a loss for words. "Hi daddy, He goes to the military academy and he doesn't have any family left so I said I would be his friend cause mommy always says when times get tough and you have no family left you should always..." the king smiled at his daughter "...remember that friends are there for you to be your family. I know, I know, I hear it al the time. You are a good girl to take that to heart." The boy tried to compose himself and prepare to be hauled back to the academy. "Where did those two go!" Called an angelic voice. "My Queen" the boy bowed. "Honey our daughter made a new friend." The king said to the queen who was frozen at the sight of the boy. She twirled at her sleeve thinking of how much the boy looked like her husband at that age. "Hi mommy! He is my new friend. He doesn't have any family left!" The queen smiled and suppressed a giggle as she looked at the boy whose face was growing redder "well how would yo like to join us for dinner and then we will personally escort you back." She said taking notice of the bruises. She couldn't be certain that they where inflicted on him by other students **(a/n: cadets?)** But she was certain that being escorted back by the royal family would put an end to it if they where. After a lovely dinner they escorted the boy back to the academy the queen even went so far as to tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead "whenever you want you come and visit... and don't let anyone pick on you, you are gonna be a strong soldier one day." After the king and queen where alone the king turned to his wife "Ilana honey what do you think of lira's new friend? The academy caretaker said his name is Thomas." The queen slid into the large bed and looked adoringly at her husband who was getting in bed beside her. "He reminds me of you. The way he looked when Lira was talking about his family was the same look I saw in your eyes at your father's funeral before the war and before we had to hide on earth." The king rolled over turning off the light. "I love you Ilana" the queen scooted closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "But I love you more...Lance."

**Lol I bet you thought the boy and girl where Lance and Ilana! Nope! I thought it was a nice sweet little fanfic! And I wrote it all in one sitting (on the toilet). Sorry TMI I'm bad about that. I literally wouldn't let myself leave the bathroom until I finished (the story that is) I have felt so inactive lately anyway this is just a sweet little bed-time story kinda fanfic**


End file.
